


The Gift

by bluedragoninamber



Series: Unexpected Affection-Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn Fics [2]
Category: Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Jedi tradition, M/M, PWP, Qui-Gon is twenty, Sparring, breaking the Jedi Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: When Qui-Gon comes of age, he gets a very special gift from his master.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: This story is a gift for Caudipteryx. It is set before Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. I’ve created Jedi tradition here as well as establishing Coruscant’s legal age as twenty. Also, Dooku has access to his ancestral money as Count of Serenno. Warning for PWP and for Qui-Gon’s first time (as well as a brief reference to past Yan Dooku/Jocasta Nu).**

            Qui-Gon was showing off. He and his master had been sparring in the empty salle for nearly forty-five minutes, and neither man was tired yet. Qui-Gon laughed as he launched himself through the air with the careless exuberance of youth…a newly made man on his coming-of-age. He was twenty years old today. Though not official Jedi practice, it was traditional for masters to allow their padawans to spend the day of their majority however they wished. It was also traditional that masters were expected to fulfill any request of their padawans on their majority day, within reason…even if those requests broke the Code. The Council made a point of looking the other way because they had once been recipients of the same favor.

            Dooku, who as the Count of Serenno had more resources than most, had made it clear to Qui-Gon that whatever he wanted, he could have…an alcohol fueled party with all his friends, a paid companion or even two or three, a day out at one of Coruscant’s resorts…or anything else he could think of. In Dooku’s case, Master Yoda had bargained with Jocasta Nu’s master to allow Dooku to spend the day and night with Jocasta. Both padawans had lost their virginity, although Dooku and Jocasta had realized that they were better off simply as friends. Dooku remembered it fondly and, though it was out of character for Dooku’s typically austere lifestyle, he had decided that spoiling his padawan for a day would not go amiss.

            Qui-Gon’s request had taken him by surprise. “All I want, Master, is for us to spend the whole day together…just doing what I want to do.”

            Dooku smiled. “Very well then. Tomorrow, you will have my undivided attention for whatever activities you wish.” Dooku sighed inwardly, suspecting that they’d spend most of the day outside in the gardens with Qui-Gon’s beloved plants. Reminding himself that it was to make his padawan happy, he resigned himself to a day spent digging in the dirt.

            They had indeed spent the day outside, and Dooku had learned more about gardening than he ever wanted to know. But grudgingly, he admitted that he had enjoyed the time with his padawan, and he had actually learned a bit more about the Living Force. It was a mystery to him, but to Qui-Gon, it was a dear friend. Dooku couldn’t help but admire his padawan’s deftness with something that he knew he would never understand.

            After they’d shared a leisurely dinner in their quarters, Qui-Gon had smiled impishly and asked to spar with him. Dooku hadn’t hesitated to say yes. He didn’t want to let his padawan go yet, and he wanted very much to see just how far the boy…no, the man, had come. He could tell by the mischief shining in Qui-Gon’s blue eyes that his padawan was going to go all-out in this spar, and Dooku laughed at his bravado.

            “Do you really expect to win, Padawan?” Dooku asked, smirking at him as they discarded robes and boots.

            Qui-Gon smirked back. “I’ve come further than you realize, Master. And I’m going to prove it.” The young man pulled his tunics off and tossed them aside, startling Dooku.

            Qui-Gon shrugged. “It gets far too hot in here when we’re sparring, and it’s not as if there’s anyone to see…except for you.” He glanced innocently at Dooku. “Does my bare chest bother you, Master?”

            His master’s brown eyes narrowed. “Of course not, Padawan,” he said as he pulled his own tunics over his head.

            Qui-Gon laughed…and lunged. The battle was on.

            Now, Qui-Gon wasn’t the only one showing off. While Dooku was well-known for rants about all the “jumping around” that Qui-Gon’s Ataru had which his own Makashi form didn’t have, Dooku was borrowing more and more of the leaps and flips of his padawan’s form, flinging himself across the salle, as lost in the joyous energy of the spar as his padawan. He was grateful that Qui-Gon had goaded him into discarding his tunics. Dooku was sweating profusely, and his black hair had come loose from its tie and was now all over his face. His leggings were also damp with sweat, and he realized he wouldn’t mind stripping them off as well. He suspected Qui-Gon would follow his lead. Then he could truly see the man his padawan had become.

            See and touch and taste him…

            Dooku paid the price for his pleasant distraction, landing from his flip on the wrong foot and giving Qui-Gon the opening he needed to fling him back against the wall, disarming Dooku and ending with his saber scarce inches from Dooku’s neck. If it had been a real battle, Dooku would have lost his head.

            For the first time, Qui-Gon had won a spar against his master.

            Dooku didn’t even try to hold back his grin. “Congratulations, Padawan! I knew you would beat me one day, and how appropriate that it would be today of all days!”

            Qui-Gon extinguished his blade and lay it down beside Dooku’s own. His fierce grin matched Dooku’s.

            “I knew I would! I knew it!” He smirked. “I think you owe me a prize, Master.”

            Dooku laughed. “Agreed. Tell me, Padawan, what would you like?”

            If he had not been so high on the thrill of his victory, if his master’s hard chest had not been glistening with sweat, if his cock had not taken such obvious notice of the situation, Qui-Gon would never have had the courage to ask for what he did.

            “I want a kiss, Master,” he said, his voice low and breathless and his mouth mere inches from Dooku’s.

            If the adrenaline of the fight had not been coursing through his veins, if his padawan’s body had not been so tempting, if he hadn’t been feeling so damn alive in that moment, he would never have leaned forward and touched his lips to Qui-Gon’s.

            But he did.

            The moment of contact was an explosion of sensation, their training bond flaring like fire as the kiss deepened. Qui-Gon whimpered, crushing his lips against Dooku’s and wrenching a moan from his master. Dooku let him pin his hands to the wall, too occupied with the mouth mauling his own to object. One step had Qui-Gon pressed against him, and their sweat-damp leggings did little to hide their prominent erections.

            Finally, Dooku made himself pull back. “Padawan, if you don’t want this to go all the way, you need to tell me now,” he said lowly, his voice rough.

            Qui-Gon took a breath and met Dooku’s eyes. “This is what I want, Master. Spending time with you today, I wanted that. But I hoped it would lead to this. And I knew that even with the Code, this was one time when the Code would not be an issue.”

            “You’ve never done this before, have you?” Dooku asked.

            Qui-Gon shook his head. “I’ve gotten plenty of offers…but they weren’t you.”

            Dooku kissed him again. “You honor me.” He glanced around. “This is not the best location to continue this. Put on enough clothing to be decent, and we’ll go back to our rooms.”

            With hasty fingers, Qui-Gon threw a tunic on over his bare chest as his master did the same. Carrying the rest of their clothes, they managed to make it back to their suite. Dooku had clamped down hard on his shields, and he had the presence of mind to Force lock the door and distract Qui-Gon with a bottle of water for each of them. After they had drank, Qui-Gon pulled his tunic back over his head.

            “Are you still willing, Master?” he asked huskily.

            For answer, Dooku stripped off his own tunic and pulled off his damp leggings. Nude, he made his way into his bedroom, sitting down on the bed and eyeing his padawan. He loosened his mental shields enough so that Qui-Gon could feel his desire without overwhelming him with it.

            “This night is about you, Qui-Gon. Whatever you want that is within my power, I will give you.” He smiled encouragingly and sent a gentle wave of assurance across their bond, trying to calm the nervous young man.

            Qui-Gon paused. “I want to touch you,” he finally said.

            Dooku stretched out on the bed, making the invitation clear. “Please do,” Dooku said.

            The next moments were the most endless of Dooku’s life. With the utmost care and a touch that was absurdly delicate for Qui-Gon’s large hands, his padawan set to caressing every inch of his master’s body. Qui-Gon’s eyes were half closed and his cock half hard as he tested the different textures, from corded muscle to smooth skin to rough scars. Impishly, Qui-Gon tousled his master’s black hair, and Dooku allowed it, unable to restrain his sigh of pleasure as his padawan massaged his scalp with the pads of his fingers. Eventually, his fingers drifted down to play with his nipples, teasing them with a touch so light it was almost ticklish, before drifting even lower.

            Qui-Gon smiled as he took his master’s cock into his hands, wrenching a gasp from him. His master did not tend to be an expressive man, so he treasured every uncontrolled reaction. His curiosity rapidly became too intense to resist, and Qui-Gon ducked down, without warning, and took the head of his master’s cock into his mouth. Caught by surprise, Dooku cried out, and Qui-Gon decided he wanted more of that reaction, and he wanted it now. With a great deal of enthusiasm and not a hint of skill, he took as much of the rest of his master’s cock into his mouth as he could and sucked hard. Unfortunately, his teeth briefly got in the way, and Dooku managed to sit up and gently push his padawan back.

            “Easy, Qui-Gon. What you are doing is most certainly enjoyable, but you’re trying to do too much, too fast.” He sent a wave of calm reassurance across the bond. “Now, just lay back and let me help you learn how to do that.”

            Bewildered but trusting his master, the young man lay back on the bed as his master slowly, leisurely swallowed him down. He could feel his master’s tongue but not his teeth, and he realized what he’d been doing wrong. And then he ceased to realize anything at all as Dooku brought him to the edge of climax in only a few minutes.

            “Master? I’m going to…” he never finished his sentence because Dooku brought his Force senses to bear, stimulating the young man’s pleasure centers just enough to pull him into an orgasm. Qui-Gon screamed, and Dooku did not hesitate to swallow everything. The padawan’s eyes widened as Dooku then leaned up and kissed Qui-Gon deeply, letting him taste himself on Dooku’s tongue. But when he tried to pull back, Qui-Gon reached up, wrapping his arms around him.

            “Please, Master, I want…” he awkwardly caught his master’s fully erect cock in his hand, “you inside me.”

            Dooku shifted so that he could lock gazes with his padawan. “Qui-Gon, I am rather large. I will do my absolute best to be gentle, but it may still hurt.”

            Trying not to look nervous, Qui-Gon scoffed. “I don’t care.”

            Dooku kissed him again. “Are you sure? We need not do this now. There are other things we can do.”

            Qui-Gon smiled. “I’m positive.” He took a breath and drew his legs back. “I trust you.”

            As Dooku had said to him earlier that night, the master repeated, “You honor me.” Then Dooku had Qui-Gon’s cock in his mouth again, the organ already hard and ready for more. Once the young man was sufficiently distracted, Dooku, with a combination of the Force and lube-slick fingers, began to loosen Qui-Gon’s tight hole. Qui-Gon scarcely noticed the first finger, but the second finger made him make a small grunt of pain. Dooku eased off for a moment, then went to work again, sucking harder and increasing the Force in order to relax the muscles in his way. By the time he had four fingers inside, Qui-Gon was gasping for breath and shoving himself down on Dooku’s fingers, desperate for more.

            In a glorious tangle of movement, Dooku removed his fingers and drove his cock into the young man with one smooth stroke. Qui-Gon tensed for a moment, but then the pain was gone to be replaced by a replete fullness that still left him hungry for more. He clung to his master as they found a thrusting rhythm, one that hit Qui-Gon’s prostate each time, sending fissures of pleasure through him again and again. Dooku’s hand was also on Qui-Gon’s cock, and the duel stimulation was rapidly becoming more than the young man could take. They’d let the mental shields between them fall the rest of the way, and they were now caught in a feedback loop of pleasure, sharing the ecstasy between them.

            It was enough and more than enough and finally, too much as they crashed over the edge together, clinging to each other through their training bond and the Force.

            For several moments after, there was the sound of panting and nothing else. When Dooku could move again, he tried to shift his weight off of Qui-Gon. But the young man stopped him.

            “It’s alright, Master. I like holding you like this.” He ran a hand through Dooku’s tangled black hair and happened to catch sight of the clock. “I wish it was still my birthday. I want to do it all again.”

            Dooku chuckled. “Who said anything about not doing it again? I’m certainly not going to refuse you if this is what you want. I have so much yet to teach you. And you need more practice.”

            Qui-Gon smirked at him. “And what about the Code, Master? What will the Council say?”

            Dooku kissed him hard. “The Code and the Council can go fuck themselves.”

            Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed. “Sorry, but this offer is only open to you.”

            They laughed…and then said nothing else of consequence for a while.


End file.
